The True Story
by keiger-ryu
Summary: I, russel am this story's author. I won't tell you anything, so please, read if you want to find out, The True Story...


Every story has an beginning and an ending.

Most stories, have a continuation.

Well, this story is different. This story isn't like any.

Maybe.

**Brinngg! Brinngg! Brin...**

"AH! Stupid Clock" shouted Keith as he pressed the off button on his alarm. "Hmm... it's already

eight 'o clock..." he continued. Keith stood up and gave a big sigh.

"Another ordinary day" he moaned. Think of that sentence. _Another ordinary day._ What Keith **didn't**

know, was that this day would not turn so ordinary, as **I **am writing it. By know you're probably

wondering this "Keith" guy's characteristics. Well, you'll find out as you read along...

Keith got up and took a bath. While he was taking a bath, he didn't notice the water he was taking

a bath **in.** The water, for some strange reason, started changing red. _Ordinary._ Keith opened his

eyes, after washing his hair, and noticed the blood colour also.

"AHHH!" Keith screamed as he got out of the washroom in almost three seconds flat.

He took out his robe, put it on as quikly as possible, then headed downstairs.

Looking back at the stairs above him, he noticed there was a dark shadow covering it.

All he could see was the tiny spark of light that he left open after he saw the water.

_A small amount of light covered in shadows_. That, my reader, is what he is inside.

He cared fo no being other than himself. A lonely 18-year old.

"What's happening? Why is it happening, and how?" Keith thought.

The shadow, in no time was consumed by the shadows. He couldn't go back up, as he was too

afraid. I mean, would you go into a deep, scary, hall of darkness?

No you wouldn't, you lier.

Keith searched for clothes he could possibly wear. Well he had no choice at the moment.

Lukily, he found a red shirt, and spare pants that fit him perfectly on the couch. He **is** a slob.

Or what his three friends, Irene, Lee, and Leah say. Keith decided to go to Irene's house.

I know, you're wondering, "how could all this happen so quikly?" It's **my** story, I can do whatever

I want. Again, I say, _Another Ordinary Day..._

**Ding, Dong...**

Keith waited for a reply. But it seemed that no one was home. As if everything was too quiet.

He tried to open the door, when he found out, it was already unlocked. He went in.

Inside, he couldn't see anything, nothing but the shadows that surrounded him.

It was like his house, but no light whatsoever.

He kept on exploring. You should know, he had a decision. Either run back home and call for help,

or go on. He was was curious to find out what happened. He went ahead.

As he went on, he saw his friend Irene. Wait that's not it. Irene,on the ground with blood covering her

body. No that's not all. There was a sign on her forehead.**IKLL.** What does that mean?

That sign, was imprinted on her forehread by a sharp object. Some what like a butter knife.

"Irene! Irene! Please, answer me!" he shouted. No answer.

He tried to reach her, but a barrier was blocking him in doing so. Then, a big storm started in the

house. The storm blew him outside, and closing the door as well.

"No! No! This can't be happening!" he said as he shook his head. He went to Lee's house for help.

He doorbelled. But no answer. He didn't hear anything, nothing. He opened the door, but this one

was locked. He noticed the gate door to the back yard was opened. He went in, and saw the

back door open this time. _Ordinary._

This one was filled with smoke covering everypath. He couldn't even see his hands. He went on...

"Lee? You there?" he called out. Suddenly, something bumped his right arm, it seemed, he was

next to the wall. But something was still there. He looked up and saw a sole of a shoe, which looked

like Lee's. He pulled it down, when all of a sudden, something heavy came down with the shoe.

This wasn't only Lee's shoe it was Lee himself!

"Oh no, please, no..."cried Keith. "Lee?" he called out.

He could feel the Lee's presence was no longer here, but still his empty shell was. His **dead** body.

Keith looked for wear the head was positioned. He found a knife stuck to Lee's right chest.

Not only was the knife there, but blood was still gushing out of the area.

The sign was imprinted on Lee's forehead as well. No, this sign was different. It showed, **LIKL**, this

time. Oh no! Whatever--or whoever did this to Irene, did the same to Lee.

"What am I gonna do know, everyone's gone..."thought, Keith, "There's still Leah!"

What he really thought was, _there's still Leah...hopefully._

He ran to her house and smashed the door open with his rage. There were still the shadows.

But, for some reason, was a little more clear. He looked for Leah, but couldn't find her.

Ha!_ Another...Ordinary...Day..._

Keith searched everywhere, **downstairs**. He went upstairs as quickly as possible.

He searched in her room, when he found a lot of blood splashed all over her room. The window was

open. But the wall, which was written in blood said, **LLIK**. LLIK?

He thought. He went to the window and looked outside. When he looked down, he saw Leah, dead on

the grass. _I can't believe I didn't see that!_ Shouted Keith in his mind. It was obvious that she was

pushed. Looking back at the wall. LLIK?

"LLIK? Hmm...Wait...L-L-I-K. Backwards it is **KILL**. Kill! Oh, no... I knew that from the beginning" Keith

said. Didn't you guys see something at the beginning? KILL. **K**eith, **I**rene, **L**ee, **L**eah. The initials.

But close enough Keith wasn't killed.

"Arrgghh! Keith shouted, why does it have to be this way! Ahhh!" Keith Shouted.

Suddenly, flashes of his memory came to him in his head.

**-Irene's House-**

"Hi Keith, uh, what are you doing with that knife. Ah! Keith Please Don't! Ahhh!" shouted Irene

**-Lee's House-**

"Oh, 'sup bud'. Dude woah, nice knife...Wait a minute what are you gonna do with--Ahhh!"shouted Lee

**-Leah's House-**

"Keith, what are you doing walking around at this time of night? Ahhh! Keith please don't push me out

the window, please no, ahhh!"shouted Leah.

"What, how can I do all this? No! I couldn't! Ahhh! No! No! Ahhh!" shouted Keith on the ground.

Keith stood up, and looked forward with his eyes glowing red...

---

"Ahhh!" screamed Keith as he breathed heavily. "Ohhh..."

"eight 'o clock?" he continued. "So then, everything I saw, or possibly did, was a dream?"

Or was it?

Every story has an beginning and an ending.

Most stories, have a continuation.

Well, this story is different. This story isn't like any...


End file.
